Let Me Love You
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Semua itu mimpi buruk dan Kakashi datang untuk menggantikannya menjadi mimpi indah. Hujan turun pertama kali saat musim semi dan Kakashi jatuh cinta kepada perempuan bergaun pengantin yang berlari kepadanya. AU/KakaSaku/DLDR
1. chapter 1

Alunan dari harmonika mengalun dengan merdunya. Terdengar jelas ada perasaan yang tersampaikan dalam setiap nada yang dilantunkannya membuat siapa saja terbuai saat mendengarkannya.

Musim gugur, daun momiji yang berguguran menambah kesan dramatis dan juga romantis bersamaan. Alunan itu terhenti saat sang pemain kini membuka kedua kelopak matanya hingga menampilkan mata sehitam arang yang mempesona.

"Apa aku datang terlambat?"

Satu pertanyaan dari sosok yang baru saja datang dengan napas terengah-engah. Sosok perempuan dengan Coat hitam dan tudung putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Pandangannya terus tertuju kepada sosok yang masih terdiam menatap guguran daun momiji.

Pria yang sejak tadi memainkan harmonika, kini berdiri tanpa menghadap perempuan itu.

"Aku mengejarmu dan mengatakan jika aku sungguh-sungguh. Kau tetap tidak percaya akan usah ku memperjuangkan cinta ini. Aku tahu kau terluka karena masa lalu mu itu dan karena itu aku datang untuk menghapuskan luka itu. Semua lelaki brengsek dan aku meng iya kan itu. Karena pada kenyataan ya aku brengsek karena terus ingin mendapatkan mu. Jadi saat ini..."

Pria itu berbalik dengan tangan terlentang, menyambut untuk semua pelukan datang kepadanya.

"...tidak sama sekali Sakura. Kapan pun aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Detik itu pun, pelukan hangat bersambut dengan senyuman kelegaan dan setetes cairan bening turun melintasi kedua sisi wajah sang perempuannya.

Ketakutan akan menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan adalah di khianati cinta yang sudah di percayai nya dan Sakura takut itu terulang. Namun, Kakashi membuktikan semuanya dan perasaannya itu sungguh-sungguh. Butuh waktu untuk memastikan hatinya juga dan kini semua sudah di putuskan akan pilihannya jika,

"Aku ingin hidup denganmu."

Kakashi mendengar ungkapan tulus Sakura akhirnya tersenyum lega dan mengelus surai merah muda lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Ya. Mari kita hidup bersama-sama."

 **Let Me Love You**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Me**

 **Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura**

Hari itu hujan untuk pertama kalinya turun saat musim semi. Genangan air pada setiap jalanan terhentak saat langkah kaki menginjak dengan keras. Tidak perduli akan tubuh yang basah karena hujan terus menghujaminya, ia terus melangkah pergi dan sebisa mungkin pergi sejauh mungkin ke mana pun yang dapat membuatnya tidak merasakan kesakitan seperti saat ini.

Semua sama. Menyakitkan, dan penuh dengan kebohongan.

Hari ini, kita berjanji akan memperkuat perasaan ini dalam ikatan yang lebih mendalam. Namun kau mengingkarinya dengan sangat cara yang sangat menyakitkan.

Untuk apa perasaan cinta selama ini kau berikan?

Untuk apa janji yang kau tawarkan itu?

Untuk apa semua kau berikan kepadaku jika pada akhirnya kau melakukan semua ini kepadaku?

Tuhan, aku berharap semoga ini hanya mimpi dan aku terbangun dengan kebohongan yang semua tidaklah nyata. Aku lelah, karena dia adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai dan satu-satunya yang selama ini bersamaku.

 **.**

Berlari melintasi jalan penuh genangan air dan menerjang hujan, pria yang melindungi diri hanya dengan tas jinjing yang di gunakannya seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat netra hitamnya melihat sosok perempuan dengan gaun putih berlari seperti tanpa arah.

Seharusnya yang ia lakukan adalah memberinya jalan, akan tetapi apa yang dilakukan nya kini membuat diri sendiripun keherananan akan tindakan yang dilakukannya.

Perempuan itu menubruknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Selamatkan aku, aku lelah."

"..."

"Sakit, sangat sakit."

Hujan rupanya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi saat ini. Hujan masih sama derasnya dan mereka -ah pria itu tidak bisa bergerak karena pelukan erat dari perempuan yang entah siapa. Tangisan itu terdengar jelas walaupun suara hujan mendominasi saat ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa hatinya ikut berdenyut mendengar tangisan yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan ini?

Tidak tahu kenapa dengan gerakan tangannya yang menyambut perempuan itu dan membalasnya. Mengusap punggung yang masih bergetar hebat itu ia hanya bisa membisukan sesuatu yang entah kenapa dengan ajaibnya membuat perempuan itu menghentikan tangisan nya.

Kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Jemari pria itu terangkat dan menghapus butiran air mata yang bercampur hujan.

"Jangan takut, aku disini."

Pria itu bersumpah akan menampar mulutnya yang entah kenapa bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu kepada sosok asing ini. Dan ia Bersumpah jika ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia merundukan wajah dan mencium perempuan asing itu di tengah hujan dan sakura yang bermekaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akatsuki apartement dimana mereka kini berada. Pria tadi membawa perempuan itu ke apartementnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari Hotel Akatsuki.

Pria itu adalah Hatake Kakashi, memiliki rambut silver dan luka di mata kirinya. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak menutup ketampanannya. Dia bekerja di Hotel Akatsuki sebagai GM dan tentu saja di apartemen ini kebanyakan adalah para karyawan Hotel. Oke, balik kepada topik awal. Karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana akhirnya pria itu membawa perempuan yang sampai saat ini hanya terdiam itu ke tempatnya dan ia harus meminta maaf akan tindakannya tadi.

"Sebelum kita berbicara silahkan bersihkan diri dulu nona." pria itu menyerahkan sebuah handuk dan juga pakaian ganti untuk perempuan itu. Kaos putih dengan celana pendek miliknya dan itu yang ia miliki di lemarinya.

"Maaf aku tidak mempunyai pakaian perempuan."

Perempuan itu masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Pria itu mendudukkan diri di samping perempuan itu dan ikut terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya perasaanya berkecamuk dan merasakan ketidak enakan.

"Maaf atas-"

"Semua lelaki brengsek."

"Maksud-"

"Mereka semua sama dan hanya mempermainkan perasaan."

Pria itu memilih diam saat tahu jika perempuan itu sedang mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Tapi kata 'semua' membuatnya sedikit tidak suka. Bukan apa, tidak semua lelaki seperti itu bukan?

"Hari ini aku menunggunya di altar dan dia tidak datang. Aku mencemaskan nya takut akan terjadi sesuatu. Tapi," perempuan itu tertawa pelan dan itu sangat jelas jika dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanyalah perempuan bodoh yang masih percaya dan menunggunya."

Perempuan itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya -menangis kembali- dan terus Bergumam.

'Sakit.'

Tidak tahan lagi, pria itu menarik tubuh ringkih itu dan memeluknya.

"Sttt, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Siapapun pria itu, ia bersumpah jika yang dilakukannya kepada perempuan ini sangat keterlaluan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak lama setelah berganti pakaian, perempuan yang menyebutkan namanya itu dengan nama Haruno Sakura pergi setelah mengucapkan ;

"Terima kasih."

Meninggalkan Kakashi dengan perasaan aneh yang mengusiknya dan sesuatu yang entah apa itu membuatnya serasa sangat enggan melepaskannya.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri yang tidak mengerti dengan gejolak yang ada di hatinya.

"Ah, mungkin aku harus periksakan jantungku besok." gumamnya setelah menutup pintu dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Kalian tentunya percaya akan takdir bukan?

Ya. Seperti sudah menjadi benang merah jika aku harus kembali bertemu dengannya di situasi yang sama, saat dia dalam kesedihan dan lagi-lagi ia menolongnya dan membawa semuanya akan perasaan yang menjelaskan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat melihat Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

 **E N D (?)**

 **Entah kenapa pengen bikin KakaSaku :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Bunyi bel menandakan pelanggan datang di _FromCherry_ , toko bunga yang dikelola Haruno Sakura dan juga sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino. Toko bunga yang bisa terbilang sangat lengkap dengan bunga dari berbagai belahan dunia yang memenuhi toko bunga mereka.

"Bisa saya bantu?" Ino menyapa pelanggan pertamanya saat toko mereka buka. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian rapi -seperti pekerja kantoran- melihat bunga-bunga yang tersedia di sini.

Dengan senyuman ramahnya Ino menghampiri dan menunjukan berbagai bunga milik mereka.

"Semua masih segar dan saya yakin mereka akan membuat hari anda indah, Nyonya."

Wanita itu menoleh dan dan bergumam. "Hmm."

Mendapat respon itu tidak lantas Ino kesal. Sebagai pemilik ia harus menunjukan jika toko ini adalah yang terbaik.

Lama melihat-lihat akhirnya wanita itu menujuk bunga mawar putih, tulip dengan warna merah muda dan juga mawar kuning.

"Bisa kalian kirim itu ke Hotel?"

"Tentu saja Nyonya."

"Aku akan tulis pesanan dan alamatnya,"wanita itu menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya dan juga nyobeknya, lalu memberikannya kepada Ino. "Kirim hari ini juga oke."

Ino melihat kertas pemberian itu dan mengangguk.

"Ah iya terima kasih banyak, saya akan antarkan segera."

Wanita itu pamit dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika pagi ini adalah keberuntungan yang bagus."

"Kau terlihat girang sekali Ino."

Seseorang berbicara dan sontak Ino menolehkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

Haruno Sakura baru saja turun dari tempat peraduannya yang kebetulan terletak di lantai dua. Tangga itu tersekat oleh dinding kaca sehingga jika ingin masuk ke sini harus berputar dari depan.

"Ah tentu saja Sakura. Pagi ini kita sudah mendapat pesanan yang lumayan banyak."

Sakura tersenyum dan masuk menghampiri Ino.

"Pesanan? Jadi kita yang mengantarkannya?"

Ino mengangguk namun seketika pandangannya tertuju kembali kepada Sakura. Mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu yang bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya itu hancur oleh laki-laki berengsek itu.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya."

"Tidak, biar aku saja Ino. Bukannya kau ada kuliah?" tolak Sakura mengingat hari ini adalah jadwal Kuliahnya Ino. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Ino selalu bekerja sendirian selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Tidak apa Saku, sungguh."

Sakura tahu kecemasan Ino kepadanya dan maka dari itu ia melangkah mendekat untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Biar aku saja dan aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Dengan bersikerasnya Sakura akhirnya meluluhkan Ino juga.

"Baiklah."

"Kirim ke mana?"

"Ini." Ino menyerahkan kertas itu kepadanya.

"Baiklah percayakan kepadaku."

"Tapi biar paman Ebisu yang menyetirnya."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ha'i." sungguh Ino masih mencemaskan nya.

Ino berjalan pada meja dekat dinding kaca yang sudah tersedia dua cangkir teh dan juga roti yang ia siapkan.

"Sakura, soal itu, apa kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menghampiri Ino dan duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja Pig? Tentu saja tidak." jelas Sakura lalu meraih cangkir teh dan meminumnya. Netra hijaunya melihat pantulan dirinya pada teh dan tersenyum sendu.

"Aku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi pada kenyataanya dia meninggalkan aku tanpa penjelasan yang jelas."

Ino ikut prihatin dan ikut tersenyum miris melihat apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi hari itu juga entah kenapa hatiku terasa baik-baik saja."

"Ada apa?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum saat Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku bertemu dengan orang asing yang..."

"Yang bajunya kau pakai itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ino mencerca sahabatnya itu tanpa jeda. Ayolah, ia ingat bagaimana Sakura pulang dengan pakaian kebesaran dan juga bukan ukuran perempuan. Tapi dari wanginya saja itu sudah jelas bukan milik perempuan melainkan seorang lelaki.

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya saat Ino semakin maju mendekatinya dan masih dengan tatapan sama.

"T-tidak. Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam Pig." Jelas Sakura tegas dan Ino kembali duduk dengan menghela napas pelan.

"Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu."

Tatapan Sakura menyipit saat mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu Ino? Kau ingin aku melakukan hal 'itu' dengan orang asing, sungguh konyol." dengusnya.

"Tidak apa jika dia lelaki baik dan tampan."

"Dia memang tampan tapi aku tidak melakukan apa yang ada di otakmu itu." Sakura menghilangkan kedua lengannya dan menghela napas panjang. Mengingat kejadian itu wajahnya kembali memerah.

Sakura, hujan, baju yang basah, bibir yang lembut dan bas-

"Tidak, tidak bukan aku yang menciumnya tapi dia." gumam Sakura dengan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali agar ingatan itu enyah dari pikirannya.

"C-ciuman?" Ino yang mendengarnya sontak terkejut dengan mulut terbuka.

Sakura yang sadar akan gumamannya langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Oh tidak.

"I-ino maksdu-"

Ino kembali memotong ucapan Sakura karena rasa penasarannya yang menggebu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa dia bisa di ajak bertemu kembali?"

"Sayangnya- hei Ino aku ini sedang patah hati kenapa kau malah menggodaku sih?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Ino terus menggodanya, bukannya menghiburnya. Ayolah kejadian itu semua ingin di lupakan nya.

"Ah, maaf Saku habisnya aku penasaran dan terlalu antusias." ucap Ino dengan tangannya ia tunjukan membentuk hidup V.

Sakura tertawa dan mengambil teh nya kemudian meminumnya.

"Aku hanya berharap bisa melupakannya dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

Ya, itulah keinginannya saat ini.

 **Let Me Love You**

Disclaimer : Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Me

Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura

Cinta.

Hal lumrah yang terjadi kepada setiap manusia di dunia ini. Memiliki berjuta cerita entah itu bahagia atau sedih. Dan kini Sakura merasakannya, kisah menyedihkan bahkan menyakitkan dari rasa cinta. Ah, mungkin kedua kalinya karena yang pertama adalah kematian kedua orang tuanya sepuluh tahun silam.

Langit hari sangat cerah namun tidak bagi Sakura. walaupun sebisa mungkin ia tunjukan kecerahan dirinya akan tetapi tetap ada mendung yang menaungi dirinya saat ini.

Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada pintu mobil yang ia buka kacanya. Merasakan hembusan angin dengan mata terpejam ia bersenandung.

"Aku rasa kau sedang bimbang, benar bukan?"

Seseorang bertanya kepadanya dan Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Bimbang?

Entahlah. Di satu sisi ia terluka namun di satu sisi lain ia merasa baik. Apa mungkin itu perasaan kebohongan yang di buatnya untuk menutupi kepahitan yang menimpanya.

"Entahlah _Jii-san_."

Ebisu mengendarai mobil pic up yang membawa pesanan berbagai bunga untuk hotel yang terletak di bukit selatan Konoha.

"Bergembiralah. Hidupmu pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbaik."

"Hm, semoga." gumam Sakura dengan senyuman kecil mendengar ucapan Ebisu _jii-san_.

Pemandangan saat ini sangat indah mengajukan ini sepertinya tidak asing bagi Sakura.

Ah, ini jalan yang ia lewati untuk menuju ke sebuah tempat yang ia harapkan indah malah berakhir pahit. Tapi, hal lain yang ia ingat jalan ini...

"Apa hotel itu dekat dengan apartemen _Jii-san_?"

... mengingatkan nya kepada tempat tinggal pria itu.

"Ya. Yang aku tahu hotel dan apartemen itu memiliki nama yang sama dan kebanyakan yang tinggal di sana para pegawai hotel, ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum kaku karena raut keterkejutannya jelas sekali terlihat.

"Ah. tidak apa-apa." ucapnya dengan tawa tidak jelasnya.

Ayolah.

Besar kemungkinan ia akan bertemu dengan pria itu tapi kemungkinan lain akan ada bukan?

Dan keinginannya saat ini semoga saja ia tidak bertemu dengan pria itu. Ya semoga.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi melihat beberapa file dalam arsip yang ia simpan dalam komputernya. Pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan segera untuk menyambut musim panas nanti.

Mata hitamnya yang sejak tadi fokus mengikuti apa yang tertera di layar seketika buyar karena sepintas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah, ada apa denganku."

Gumamnya dengan tangan mengusap wajahnya.

Sudah beberapa hari, bayangan akan perempuan yang bernama Haruno Sakura terus menguasainya. Mata hijaunya meredup dengan air mata yang mengalir, bibir lembutnya dan...

"Chk!"

"Jatuh cinta kah tuan Hatake?"

Suara seseorang mengalihkan Kakashi untuk mendongak. Bersandar pada daun pintu, pria yang menduduki kursi tertinggi di hotel ini menatapnya dengan tawa mengejek.

"Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan Shisui?" tanya Kakashi dengan dengusannya sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan sakral seperti itu.

Uchiha Shisui, Ketua dari hotel Akatsuki mendengus mendengar pembicaraan yang sengaja di alihkan Kakashi. Pengalihan topik eh?

"Di bawah akan ada _press-con_ , apa kau tidak tertarik?"

Ah, Kakashi lupa jika hari ini akan ada acara _press-con_ dari selebriti yang sedang naik daun itu. Mereka akan mengumumkan hal mengejutkan ke publik tentang rencana pernikahan.

"Tidak."

Shisui mendengus mendengar ucapan kesekian kalinya dari _General_ _manager_ andalannya. Ayolah, ia sebagai sahabatnya ingin melihat seorang Kakashi bersama perempuan.

"Ch, ayolah. Kau tahu gosip menyebar jika kau itu Guy."

"Tidak mempengaruhi."

"Ayolah Kakashi, setelah itu mereka ingin membicarakan konsep dan lain-lainya kepada kita."

"Aku mengerti dan mereka sudah menentukan jadwal dari dua hari yang lalu."

Kakashi bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu melewati Shisui yang terbengong.

"Kau mengacuhkan atasanmu?"

"Kau yang mengajak bukan, Uchiha- _sama_."

Shisui berjalan mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah berada di luar ruangan.

"Kau menyebut marga itu terdengar mengerikan."

"Itu margamu bodoh."

"Hei, hentikan itu bagaimana jika para pegawai mendengarnya hn?"

"Ini lorong ruangan para pegawai ya dan aku lupa."

"Chk."

Shisui dan Kakashi menaiki lift untuk melihat acara yang kini sedang berlangsung. Tidak lama keluar dari lift mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang di tuju. Namun sesaat semua hening dan beberapa kilatan kamera terlihat. Bukan memotert calon pasangan yang sedang akan heboh, tetapi seorang perempuan yang pernah ia temui beberapa hari dulu.

Perempuan dengan pakaian jins putih dan baju tosca terdiam mematung di sana dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari kedua sosok yang sedang mempunyai acara. Hal yang paling mengejutkan semua adalah sang calon pengantin yang menyebut nama perempuan itu.

"Sa-kura."

Sakura berdiri kaku dengan kedua matanya yang menggenang.

Para pemburu berita sontak saja kini tertuju kepada perempuan itu yang pastinya akan mengorek semua yang akan menguntungkan mereka.

Melihat itu, kaki Kakashi begitu saja melangkah menuju dimana perempuan itu berdiri dengan mata yang akan ia lihat dengan kedua kalinya dan sesuatu dalam diri Kakashi tidak menginginkan itu.

"Apa anda kenal dengan Utakata- _san_?"

"Apa anda keluarga atau-"

"Kau sudah datang Cherry?"

Semua mata tertuju kepada pria yang kini berdiri di samping perempuan itu.

Sakura mendongak dan raut keterkejutannya sangat nampak jelas melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya kini. Awalnya ia tidak percaya jika di sini ia bertemu dengan Utakata dan lebih parahnya dengan wanita lain. Apa itu alasan lelaki itu meninggalkannya dengan janji yang di buatnya? Beribu pertanyaan ingin ia lontarkan namun yang keluar Dari bibirnya hanya menyebutkan namanya.

Semua sudah jelas sekarang dan sejak tadi ia ingin lari namun kakinya seakan tidak ada kekuatan sekedar untuk melangkah. Hanya bisa diam dan menatap kedua calon pengantin itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ingin ia menangis dan menjerit. Lima tahun tidak lah waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah hubungan dan dia menghancurkan kepercayaannya begitu saja.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, pria ini menolongnya dalam keadaan sama.

Membuka suara, Sakura menjawab ucapan pria itu bukan pada paparazi.

"Ya. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

 _Ya. Aku butuh untuk menghilang dari kenyataan ini._

Kakashi mendekat dan memeluk Sakura. Mengelus surai merah mudanya, kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Terima kasih telah datang."

Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanda menyetujui ucapan Kakashi. Namun pandangannya terus tertuju kepada kedua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda.

Utakata yang tersenyum sedih dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Hanabi tersenyum penuh arti dan tangannya meraih kepalan tangan prianya dan menggenggamnya, menenangkan nya.

Semua orang riuh melihat hal itu seakan lupa jika mereka berada di sini adalah untuk pengumuman pernikahan Hyuga Hanabi, seorang aktris keturunan konglomerat dengan Utakata yang juga anak dari pemilik perusahaan ternama di Kiri.

"Tutup matamu dan tarik napasmu."

Sakura mengikuti bisikan Kakashi. Ia menutup matanya dan menarik napas perlahan. Dapat ia cium aroma maskulin Dari pria inu yang entah kenapa selalu menenangkan nya.

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak rambu merah muda Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Bohong bagi Sakura yang berpikir hanya untuk menyelamatkannya dari situasi saat ini. Tapi benar bagi Kakashi jika ia benar-benar merindukan perempuan ini walaupun belum jelas alasannya kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tahu jika di saat ada kesedihan, kebahagian pun akan datang menghampiri walaupun tidak besar dengan rasa sedih mu itu. Tapi yakinlah, sesuatu yang tulus akan menghampirimu jika kau berusaha membuka hatimu untuk kebahagian baru menyentuh mu. Tidak perlu berusaha melupakan, karena sepahitnya kenangan itu tetap bagian dari hidupmu. Yang perlu kau genggam adalah kebahagian dirimu dan juga dia yang mencintaimu.

 **To be continue**

Banyak utang fict. tapi maaf kan saya yang lagi demen Saku cent

Yang lain di usahakan walau gak gak janji ya ("_")

 **Wyd Rei Sei Gil Kuran Tanaka**

 **CKRG**


End file.
